Human
by vladdraculatepes1
Summary: Fourth year Slytherin student Corinne Broadway loves potion making so much that she borrows from Severus frequently. She finds him unconscious one day while coming to see him for more ingredients in potions class. Severus is willing to make it up to her in other ways though.
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongIt was a cold December evening at Hogwarts when Severus Snape placed a black candle on his desk to light the room./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe was about to mark essays so he struck a match to light the candle. The match lit and he placed it on the wick./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSighing, Severus sat down at his desk. He dipped the quill in ink when he smelled a burning odor./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He inhaled deeply to guess the source. Severus coughed uncontrollably as the scent entered his lungs./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Finally succumbing to the incense of the candle, he fell from his chair unconscious from the heavy fumes./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I was walking to ask Severus if I could borrow some ingredients for Dreamless Sleep Potion when I heard a thud inside the classroom./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Sir?" I knocked on the door and then opened it when there was no answer./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I ran in when I found him sprawled on the floor next to the desk./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The candle that was burning caught my attention and I blew it out./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I knelt down by the Potions Master who was unresponsive. He seemed dead./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I placed my lips to his and gave him a quick breath followed by three presses to his chest./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"On the second breath I forced into his lungs, a piercing gasp filled the room./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Onyx eyes flew open, peering at me. The black haired man wheezed harshly and coughed loudly./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""What do you want, Miss Broadway?" He sneered at me. "To take more of my ingredients?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus stood, hovering over me./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I looked up at him in shock. "Are you quite alright, sir?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The raven haired man wheezed again and coughed. He turned his back to me as I stood up, /span/strongstrongspan style="font-style: italic;"too./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus coughed forcefully until his lungs were cleared of the candle smoke./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I came to ask nicely, sir." I said softly. "I'm glad you are ok, but I didn't come to take anything."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus coughed again. He sighed deeply, facing me again. "Very well, I shall take you to the storeroom. There shall be more ingredients there."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I nodded./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""What was that candle?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus took a deep breath and sighed from his lungs. "It must have been a stray poisonous candle. I did not bother to check before lighting it. It can kill, if exposed to long enough."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Are you saying that you could've died?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He gave me a look of gratitude. "Yes."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus sighed as we walked the corridors. "I am being rather generous by allowing you to use these ingredients. Let us call it even, Miss Broadway."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Thank you."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus smirked. "You've very welcome for saving my life."/span/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Suddenly Severus began to cough deeply as we walked to the storeroom. He stopped in the corridor and brought a fist to his lips./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He coughed loudly and sharply a few times. The sound from his lungs was as a howling wind blasting through them as the harsh air was forced in and out of his lungs quickly./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus recovered from the severe coughing and cleared his lungs deeply, a piercing rumble as the storm in his lungs ended./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He inhaled deeply and sighed slowly from his lungs./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""That sounded dreadful, sir."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus sighed deeply. "It was rather unpleasant, Miss Broadway."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He coughed loudly./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I thought you were fine, sir."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Seeing as the fumes I inhaled were poisonous...obviously I will cough, Miss Broadway."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""You could die..."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus gazed intently at me. "I shall be fine, child."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He sighed and continued to walk to the storeroom./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"We walked the rest of the way in awkward silence./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I heard Severus take in a deep breath and sigh it from his lungs as we entered the storeroom./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Now...Miss Broadway, please remind me of which ingredients you desire to take." He said softly, a stoic expression on his face./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Flobberworm Mucus, lavender, Valerian sprigs and Standard Ingredient."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus nodded and went to look through the jars on the shelves./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He approached me once he had gathered them and handed them over./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Thank you, sir."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""You are very welcome of course, Miss Broadway. Now you may brew these in class or privately in my classroom is you wish." Severus raised an eyebrow./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I nodded. "I will brew it during study hours, sir."/span/strong/p 


End file.
